Pandora's Box
by Meguca-Is-Suffering
Summary: During the Spring Time Summoning, Louise summoned but a girl of all things. However, her familiar will all but change her life when Pandora shows her that life isn't that bad when your with the people you love. (GxG)
1. Chapter 1

"You know Louise..." Pandora spoke, hand caressing the young noble's cheek which were a tinted red. Smiling at the sight, Pandora was sure that in just a few seconds, Louise would either push her away or worse...hit her across her face. "The time we've spent with each other...it was fun. The funnest thing I've been through since I've spent here. And mostly, the thing that made it special...was spending it with you..."

Louise took a deep breath, throat almost dry as her eyes were locked into Pandora's ice blue eyes. The color that hypnotized her into falling for this girl. Her Familiar.

But it was a love that would never work out. "Pandora," Louise finally spoke, "I... I can't-"

"So please Louise!" Pandora exclaimed as she brought Louise to her, one arm on her waist as the other held the pinkettes wrist. "Marry me instead. I know you still don't want this to end!"

* * *

 _Inside Pandora's Box, it was said to be anger, hatred, war...but just inside there was a feeling that made people look beyond the bad things in life..._

 _Hope..._

 _Hope to Live._

 _Hope to see things through._

 _And Hope of Love... The most difficult of them all._

 _And so...begins the tale...or how Louise opened Pandora's Box._


	2. Chapter I- Beginnings

Chapter I- Beginnings

* * *

Louise Valliére was not a very good mage. Taken that she always blew up everything when casting the simplest of spells to the most complex. And as such, she was given the dreaded name, Louise The Zero. However, being one of the Valliére who were the most famed Nobles of Tristain, Louise kept her head held up proud and ignored the commented and remarks of every student. Including Kirche, a Germanian noble in which Louise had a large distaste...which were mostly targeted at her breast.

However with the said introduction, Louise stood outside under the sun which baked quite a few pale students in the courtyard, including herself. Wand held in her hand, which she grilled tightly, Louise's eyes twitched with both anger and sudden shock...if that could even happen.

 _'I...I summoned this...?'_ She thought as the smoke, which she had summoned, began to clear up allowing her to see what she had summoned. It was no animal or a dragon sadly. Instead it was a mere...

Commoner. A girl around her age to be specific. As far as Louise can tell, this commoner held nothing of value. She simply wore jeans- strange since they were given only to men- a large white sleeved shirt, a vest that wasn't buttoned up, and some sort of black shoes. With clothing out of the way, Louise looked towards the face of her familiar to be. She had an exceptional build, however her face still quite a small bit of baby fat on it, and with the brown hair that spewed everywhere on the grass...

Louise didn't even bother in thinking what this girl wore when at home.

"Good job Louise!" Colbert exclaimed, pulling Louise out of her thoughts. Clapping his hands as students looked around for the Familiar Louise summoned but only to find the same girl on the ground. "Just your first attempt and you've summoned your familiar. Please proceed on."

"W-Wait professor." Louise stuttered in shock as she stared at Colbert. "I can't do it with a commoner...no less a girl!"

"It's just a simple contract Louise, nothing more nothing less...and it appears she has awoken." Colbert took note as the commoner sat up straight and began to rub her eyes.

* * *

Pandora, the said commoner, awoke. And rather quickly she felt something wrong. This was not her sofa, cause she was pretty sure sofas didn't randomly grow grass in one hour. So sitting up, she took notice of everyone and the sudden building she was next to. From what she can tell, Pandora was in some sort of school...of Wizards?

Well...then that means she was the sacrifice no?

"You...did I summon you?" She suddenly heard. Looking up towards the voice, Pandora stared into pink eyes as it stared back into her own ice blue eyes. And Pandora's comment?

 _'Man...is she short...'_

Louise took notice of Pandora's eyes. Ice blue ones. Was there such a color in Tristain!? Sure there were people who had purple or red...but ice blue?

Now that was something she didn't get to see everyday. But before she can continue on, Louise pushed back the sudden thoughts behind her and spoke. "You...did I summon you?" She asked, just to make sure this commoner was indeed her Familiar.

"Uh...yeah. I guess..." Pandora answered, not sure if she should disagree. Rubbing the back of her neck, which she had a knack to do when nervous, Pandora shrugged. "I mean I wouldn't be here right if you didn't."

Louise had to agree on that. However she would bite her tongue then agree with a girl lower to her. So pulling her wand up, Louise crouched in front of Pandora and began the chant to end the summoning. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliére." She spoke as she pointed the wand towards Pandora, who raised an eyebrow of confusion at her. "Pentagram of The Five Elements, bless this girl and make her my familiar." Gulping, Louise brought her hand around Pandora's neck as not to make her escape.

And with the wolf whistles given by, mainly the males, students she simply just wanted to disappear right on the stop she was on. "H-Hey! What are you-?" Pandora was shouting in sheer embarrassment when Louise, who had gulped down her embarrassment, leaned forward and sealed the gap between her and Pandora.

It was nothing special, just a chaste kiss and it was over. Pulling away as both girls were red in the face, Pandora placed a finger on her lips. 'Well...never expected to get a kiss from a girl...' She thought as she suddenly winced. Her body was getting hot...too hot. "Ugh...? What is this!?" She cried as she felt the pain enter her right hand.

"It's just the runes being burned onto you." Louise answered plainly as she watched from a far as Colbert was next to her. With a small shout of pain, Pandora had engraved in her right hand the runes...a language and word that soon grabbed the attention of Colbert.

 _'That's...!'_

However before he can ask for permission to see Pandora's hand. She fell back and saw black.

* * *

Sitting in one of the chairs in her bedroom, Louise sighed as she stared at the sleeping form of her familiar. It had been three hours since the summoning and yet her own familiar couldn't handle a bit of pain.

So much for a beautiful, divine, and wise familiar. No less powerful. With another sigh, Louise grabbed her glass cup that was a quarter full of wine. A drink she requested when she was too stress or staying up late at night to study. Before continuously gulping down the alcoholic contents, Pandora soon awoke.

Groaning, she rubbed her head. "Man...I had this bad dream...I was suddenly kidnapped and some little girl..." Pandora trailed off, her eyes noticing Louise who was beginning to think it was better for Pandora to have been sleeping. "...oh it wasn't a dream. I've been kidnapped by some little girl!"

"Who are you calling a little girl!?" Louise suddenly exclaimed as her anger got the best of her. "I'll have you know I'm sixteen!"

"A girl who hasn't gone through puberty..." Pandora commented. Before saying anything else, Pandora's face was hit by a sudden pile of clothing. Pulling them off her face wondering why Louise threw them, her jaw opened as Louise began to undress herself in front of her. "Ehem...I really didn't mind the kiss...but I can just got having sex with-"

"Brimir's balls I'm not like that!" Louise shouted as her face turned a very bright red, completely cutting off Pandora's next words. "I'm simply just getting ready for bed. And by the way, wash those." She pointed towards the clothes in Pandora's hand.

"Wash? Lady I don't know who you are but don't you have someone to wash these? I saw some maids and-"

"You are my familiar. My word is law comparing that I am of noble status."

"Uhhh...this is America. I'm sure you've heard of the US Constitution?"

"Amurica...?" Louise questioned, never hearing of any country with that name. "What is that? Some foreign country or village?"

Pandora sighed. "Seriously you've never heard of it? It's like the country with the most vending machines and fast food!"

"Never heard of it." Louise stated as she walked towards her bed, wearing her nightgown. Pulling the covers, she laid in her bed and with a wave of her fingers the lights turned off, leaving Pandora standing in the middle of the dark room. "Just wash those clothes...and if you're good I'll give you rewards..." Louise yawned as she spoke.

"What am I? A dog?" Pandora questioned. However, it went unanswered as a small snore was only heard. Doing her best as not to do anything stupid, Pandora stared at the window where she was met with two moons. Both different colors.

 _'Man...I'm sure am far from home...really far...'_


End file.
